Все не так как кажется
by raccoonorferret
Summary: Серьезная травма вынуждает Оливера Вуда прервать карьеру игрока в квиддитч. Дамблдор предлагает ему занять место покинувшей школу мадам Хуч. Многолетняя фантазия Драко Малфоя снова в школе.


**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and her "Harry Potter" series.

**Author:** lilyyuri (.net/u/1053843/lilyyuri)

**Original Story: **.net/s/3081743/1/Nothing_As_It_Seems

_**!Warning!:**_ Содержит графические сцены сексуального характера между парнями. Если это вызывает у Вас отвращение, советую не читать данный фик.

**Summery:** Серьезная травма вынуждает Оливера Вуда прервать карьеру игрока в квиддитч. Дамблдор предлагает ему занять место покинувшей школу мадам Хуч. Многолетняя фантазия Драко Малфоя снова в школе.

* * *

><p><strong>Все Не Так Как Кажется<strong>

Исполнитель– Pearl Jam.Название– Nothing As It Seems. Альбрм – Binaural.

**oo00oo**

**Оливер**

Придурки. Что за кучка придурков! Как они могут меня так отпустить! Не могу поверить, что все над чем я так долго работал, все, во что я верил, испарилось в мгновение ока. Я им не нужен. Именно так они и сказали. Последние три года я отдавал этой команде всего себя, и все, что я в итоге получил, это чашку чая с фразой: «Спасибо за Ваши услуги». Придурки. Чтобы все они попали в самую глубокую дыру ада и никогда оттуда не вылезли. Какая-нибудь пытка тоже не помешала бы!

Что, черт возьми, мне теперь делать? У меня нет будущего, нет работы и никаких навыков, которые стоило бы упомянуть. Я знаю только, как играть в квиддитч, но и этого я больше не могу. Чертова травма! Прошла почти неделя, как они указали мне на дверь, и я до сих ни имею ни малейшего представления, что мне делать. Я чувствую себя опустошенным, как если бы кто-то проткнул меня как бесполезный воздушный шарик.

Всю последнюю неделю я только и делал,что смотрел, как мир за окном проходит мимо меня. Но у меня не было сил присоединиться к этому движению. Я думаю, что на каком то подсознательном уровне я до сих пор надеюсь, что они свяжутся со мной и скажут, что совершили ужасную ошибку, и попросят меня вернуться и играть. Но я знаю, что они этого не сделают.

Я вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь от окна, уже поздно. Только что закончился еще один день, потрачен впустую как и все предыдущие. Я иду в ванную, по пути взглянув на себя в зеркало в холле. Я выгляжу отвратительно. Я неделю не брился и едва ли принимал ванну или ел. Я выгляжу так, как будто я сорок лет бродил по пустыне. Никогда не думал, что можно так потерять в весе за такой короткий промежуток времени.

Я вздыхаю,размышляя стоит ли мне вернуться обратно к окну или завалиться в кровать и смотреть в потолок, когда слышу стук в окно. Подхожу посмотреть, кто во имя Мерлина еще помнит, что я жив. Я не узнаю сову, но точно могу сказать, что это не сова ПЮ. Открываю окно и отвязываю письмо. Смотрю на свиток с печатью Хогвартса. Наверняка это письмо о том, что мои результаты НЬЮТ были подсчитаны не правильно или что-то типа того, и что мне необходимо вернуться в школу прямо сейчас. Навряд ли это что-то хорошее.

Открываю письмо и начинаю читать:

"Уважаемый Мистер Вуд.

Мне довелось услышать о Вашем инциденте, и я полагаю, что Вы сейчас свободны и возможно ищите работу. К счастью, я могу вам ее предложить. Оказалось, что наш инструктор по полетам мадам Хуч не сможет продолжать работать, так как сбежала с нашим профессором арифмантики мистером Вектор. В результате нам срочно нужен новый инструктор по полетам и квидитчный судья. Если данное предложение Вас привлекло, пожалуйста, встретьтесь со мной в Хогвартсе для обсуждения деталей 25 августа.

Ваш,

Альбус Дамблдор, дитектор.

Школа Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс.»

Я прочитал письмо три раза, чтобы убедиться, что это не подделка и не шутка. Возвратиться в Хогвартс и обучать полетам? Я знал, что это не могло быть чем- то хорошим. Мне вернуться туда. Это не правильно. Все было хорошо, пока я там учился, но прошло уже три года и, честно говоря, я не особо скучал по этому холодному, полному сквозняков, шумному замку. Я опять посмотрел наружу. Прошла неделя, как я покинул команду, и это первое и единственное предложение работы. Я не могу позволить себе отказаться, по крайне мере пока я не поговорил с Дамблдором.

Я снова посмотрел на письмо и увидел дату в верхней части пергамента. 23-е августа. У меня в запасе два дня, чтобы вернуться к нормальному состоянию, перед тем как отправиться в Хогвартс. Мне лучше поторопиться.

**ооОоо**

«Мистер Вуд, как приятно снова с вами встретиться. Я была очень огорчена, когда услышала о вашей травме. Надеюсь, вы чувствуете себя лучше.»

Она была слишком любезна, и это казалось неправильным. В ретроспективе я думаю, что это из-за того, что, возвратившись в Хогвартс, я снова почувствовал себя студентом и автоматически думал о Макгонагалл как о профессоре трансфигурации и декане Грффиндора. Но я не был студентом _или_ гриффиндорцем. Больше не был.

Обменявшись любезностями с Макгонагалл, я отправился на поиски Дамблдора. Я шел к кабинету директора по знакомым коридорам (хотя замок продолжает меняться, для меня он все такой же). Я глубоко задумался о возвращении сюда и что это возвращение может значить для меня, когда, повернув за угол, я в кого-то врезался. Я был буквально выдернут из моих размышлений страхом, что я мог врезаться в Дамблдора. Но затем я понял, что это не он. Это был студент. И студент очень знакомый. Он холодно оглядел меня с головы до пят и сказал с ухмылкой: «Оливер Вуд». Этот голос может принадлежать только -

«Малфой,» - произнес я, стараясь быть вежливым, хотя на самом деле мне хотелось стереть эту его ухмылку. - «Что ты здесь делаешь за неделю до начала семестра?»

Он еще раз холодно на меня взглянул и высокомерно ответил:

«Это не твое дело.»

Затем он повернулся и продолжил свой путь. Я смотрел, как он уходит, и не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Я пытался быть разозленным его отношением, но, казалось, что он совсем не изменился, и так как он никогда не вел себя по другому, когда мы оба были студентами, я пришел к выводу, что причина, по которой я на него уставился, никак не связана с его отношением, но связана с формой его задницы.

"Молодой мистер Малфой помогает Северусу привести в порядок класс продвинутых зелий.»

Радостный голос позади меня почти заставил меня подпрыгнуть. Я обернулся и посмотрел в мерцающие голубые глаза профессора Дамблдора.

«Мистер Вуд, как приятно с вами встретиться. Не пройти ли нам в мой кабинет?»

**ооООоо**

**Драко**

Это не честно! Это настолько нечестно,что... Только я думал, что пережил это, двинулся дальше, это возвращется укусить меня в задницу!

Я говорю об этом чертовом Вуде, конечно. Я наконец-то пережил эту дурацкую влюбленность, которая жила в моем сердце с третьего курса, и теперь у него хватает наглости вернуться, и не только вернуться, но и выглядеть при этом так офигительно замечательно, что это угнетает.

Я провел замечательную счастливую неделю вдали от отца, помогая Снейпу подготовиться к новому семестру, получая полезные подсказки о приготовлении зелий, чтобы получить «Превосходно» по продвинутым зельям, когда я столкнулся с Вудом. Я был настолько шокирован, что все что я мог сделать это вести себя отвратительно по отношению к нему. К счастью, у меня за плечами годы тренировок как быть холодным и расчетливым. И затем, ко всему прочему, мне пришлось свернуть не в тот коридор, и я оказался в самом длинном коридоре во всем замке, пытаясь идти спокойно, то и дело чувствуя спиной возмущенный взгляд Вуда. Завернув за угол, я прислонился к стене, чувствуя, что мое сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди ( наверняка, чтобы догнать Вуда и сделать что-нибудь дурацкое!)

И самое отвратительное, он наверняка здесь только для того, чтобы разобраться со своими Тритонами или еще чем-нибудь незначительным, и завтра уедет, а я останусь здесь с этими глупыми неразрешенными чувствами. Только в этот раз забыть его будет труднее. Просто отлично!

**ооОоо**

Начало семестра. В этот раз я настроен был им насладиться, все таки мой последний. Главный зал как обычно был украшен парящими свечами, а столы сервированы золотыми тарелками и кубками. Я пришел первым, так как я был единственным студентом в замке последние пару дней.

За эти последние дни я привык быть единственным в замке. В каком-то роде я чувствовал, что замок принадлежит мне. Если учесть, что замок примерно в пять раз больше Поместья, то это чувство довольно приятно.

Я сидел за слизеринским столом, осматриваясь, по мере того, как зал наполнялся людьми. Я не был в особо дружелюбном настроении, но все же поприветствовал Панси, Блейза, Крэбба и Гойла своей фирменной ухмылкой. Взглянув на стол напротив, я увидел Поттера и его маленьких занудных друзей и заметил, на груди у грязнокровки Грейнджер значок старосты. О, это просто замечательно. Как будто ее самолюбие и так не было огромным, но теперь оно станет в три разе больше. Маленькое исследование показало, что значок старосты мальчиков красовался на груди бойфренда Грейнджер — Терри Бута. Как подходяще! И какую они оба составляют скучную пару. Я почти закатил глаза при этой мысли.

Я оторвал свой взгляд от этого извращения и стал рассматривать стол, за которым сидели профессора. Дамблдор встал и поднял руку, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

«Добрый вечер студенты, и добро пожаловать в Хогвартс. Скоро начнется традиционная церемония распределения, и затем мы все сможем насладиться вкусной едой.»

Каждый год он придумывает все более торжественную речь. Замечательно.

Я никогда не понимал, как скучна церемония распределения. Признаю, она была немного интересной, когда я был первокурсником, но с тех пор она потеряла все свое очарование. Смотреть на кучку запуганных первогодок,конечно, забавно, но после пяти лет, это кажется довольно скучным. Пока профессор Макгонагалл зачитывала имена, а люди апплодировали выбору негигиеничной шляпы, которая была старше чем их прабабушки, я снова смотрел на стол преподавателей.

Проведя последнюю неделю летних каникул в замке, я смог узнать все слухи о жизни профессоров. К сожалению, оказалось, что профессора считают, что вести еще какую-то жизнь за пределами школы бесполезно. Таким образом, самым значительным событием лета стал побег мадам Хуч и профессора Вектор. Мне было любопытно узнать, кем Дамблдор их заменит. Ведьма с приплюснутым лицом занимала кресло профессора арифмантики. Она запросто могла бы быть сестрой мадам Пинс. Хм, не очень приятная мысль. Ужасная идея пришла мне в голову, когда я подумал о том, кто может заменить мадам Хуч. Я поспешно посмотрел на ее кресло, но, к счастью, оно оставалось не занятым. Интригующе. После того как было названо последнее имя, и профессор Макгонагалл убрала дурацкую шляпу и табурет, профессор Дамблдор снова поднялся со своего места.

«Закончилась еще одна церемония распределения, и теперь, когда у каждого студента есть факультет, куда он может вернуться, настало время сделать несколько объявлений. Во-первых, мне бы хотелось проинформировать студентов младших курсов и напомнить студентам старших, что вход в Запретный лес закрыт. Также мне хотелось бы обратить ваше внимание на тот факт, что в списке запрещенных предметов мистера Филча появились новые артефакты. Студенты, желающие ознакомиться с данным списком, могут найти его в кабинете мистера Филча. Я только могу посоветовать не приобретать товары из магазина Ужастиков Умников Уизли.

Некоторые из вас уже, наверное, слышали, что наши ряды покинули мадам Хуч и профессор Вектор. Позвольте представить нового преподавателя арифмантики — профессора Аню Подольски.»

Ведьма-близнец Пинс кивнула, и все с ужасом на нее уставились. Профессор Дамблдор прочистил горло.

«Также я хотел бы поприветствовать вернувшегося к нам студента, который великодушно принял мое предложение стать инструктором по полетам и квиддитчным судьей.»

Он посмотрел на кресло по правую руку от него, и каждый студент посмотрел туда же. Я взглянул на Дамблдора с недоверием.

«О, он, должно быть, опаздывает. О, Оливер, ты тут. Дамы и господа — Оливер Вуд.»

Как и ожидалось, весь зал взорвался громкими аплодисментами. Те, кто не знали Вуда в его школьные годы, знали его как игрока «Падлемер Юнайтед». И не мне вам говорить, что он был довольно популярен как среди девушек, так и среди парней. У каждого, конечно, по своим причинам. Я уставился на Дамблдора так, как будто он все это задумал лично против меня, но мой взгляд все равно скользнул в сторону Вуда. Он немного покраснел, после весьма поспешного входа и аплодисментов, но в моих глазах это делало его еще более захватывающим, но я был чертовски необъективен. Я бы назвал его милым даже если бы он носил клоунскую шляпу и ботинки.

"Теперь, когда официальная часть вечера завершена, мы можем с удовольствием приступить к ужину. Всем приятного аппетита.» - произнес Дамблдор добродушным голосом, и блюда с едой появились на столах.

"Это чертовски не справедливо!» - громко воскликнула Панси, - «Вуд — грффиндорец, ради Мерлина. Это же их шанс для межфакультетского кубка,» - добавила она мрачно. Блейз согласно кивнул, а я спросил:

"На каком факультете училась мадам Хуч?»

Они оба посмотрели на меня как на сумасшедшего. Я сам не знал почему задал этот вопрос. Может быть в попытке защитить Вуда. Но это слишком невероятная идея.

«Я имею ввиду, что она вполне могла быть гриффиндоркой, и это никогда не останавливало нас от завоевания кубка.»

Мне действительно надо остановиться, пока я сам себя не ударил.

"Это не имеет значение. Она, наверное, и не помнит на каком факультете училась. Она же древняя,» - сказал Блейз, и мы все засмеялись.

"Очевидно она не настолько древняя, все же она сбежала с профессором Вектор,» - указал я. Все повернулись посмотреть на меня. На их лицах было написано благоговение. Так то лучше.

"Откуда ты знаешь?» - спросила Панси.

"Ну, я провел последнюю неделю летних каникул в замке, помогая Снейпу. Можно много всего услышать.» - ответил я небрежно.

"Арх, вы можете представить их вместе?» - спросил Блейз с отвращением. - «Что они говорят во время секса?» - он понизил голос и прикрыл глаза — О, Хучи, реши мое уравнение...»

Панси радостно подхватила.

«О, Веси, оседлай мою метлу...»

Мы переглянулись и разразились смехом. Весь зал посмотрел в нашу сторону, но мы не могли остановиться.

После того как я утер выступившие на глазах слезы, я поднял голову и увидел, что Вуд смотрит прямо на меня. Я поспешно опустил взгляд, вспомнив фразу «Оседлай мою метлу». Мне стоит прекратить, пока никто не заметил. Это будет не легко, особенно сейчас, когда я буду вынужден встречаться с ним каждую неделю на собрании капитанов. И не стоит забывать, что я никогда не смогу сконцентрироваться на игре из-за стояка на судью. Оуч, стояк на метле. Не самая приятная мысль.

Этой ночью я размышлял. Вообще то я просто не мог заснуть и мне не хотелось бродить по коридорам, так что у меня не оставалось выбора. Это не должно меня удивлять. Все так я знал, что предпочитаю парней, довольно давно. Нет, не правда. Парня. Меня только волнует, что он гриффиндорец. Могу поспорить, вы думали, что меня волнует реакция отца, когда он узнает, что его сын гей. Но меня это не волнует. Все равно я ничего не могу с этим поделать Но тот факт, что Вуд - гриффиндорец, для меня важен. Вот почему я не мог влюбиться в кого-нибудь с моего факультета? Почему не в Блейза? Правильно, кого я обманываю, мы с Блейзом убъем друг друга в течение недели. Но тем не менее, _гриффиндорец_?

Забавно, но все в школе уверены, что я какое-то секс божество. И все из-за Панси. Удивительно, да? Пару лет назад она распространила слух ( по своей инициативе спешу добавить. Это была просто шутка, но она как-то быстро распространилась.) что я прямо таки Казанова. В каком-то смысле это хорошо, никто теперь не поверит, что я гей. Не то чтобы я этого стеснялся, но я и не стал кричать об этом с самой высокой башни замка, особенно если учесть, что у меня нет никакого опыта. Как бы это не было грустно (а это грустно — поверьте мне), но единственный свой сексуальный опыт (если не считать опыта с рукой) состоит из поцелуев с Панси на третьем курсе, когда мы «экспериментировали». Во мне накопилось так много сексуального напряжения, что иногда я опасаюсь, что потеряю контроль и напрыгну на первого парня, которому не посчастливиться оказаться рядом. Но что действительно не дает мне спать, так эта мысль о том, что этим парнем может оказаться Поттер или еще хуже Уизли! Я никогда не переживу такого позора.

**oo00oo**

**Оливер**

Не могу поверить, что опоздал в первый же день. Я клянусь, что эта чертова травма как-то повлияла на мое чувство времени. Что бессмысленно, так как я повредил плечо. К счастью, я провел последний день каникул заново знакомясь с замком и обнаружил, что учителям не обязательно входит в Большой зал через главный вход.

В день начала семестра, наконец-то разобравшись со своими вещами, я шел на праздничный ужин, когда увидел, что Макгонагалл уже убрала сортировочную шляпу и табурет. Бл.ть! Мне пришлось обежать вокруг, чтобы избежать всеобщего внимания. Мне казалось, что я преуспел, пока не протиснулся к своему месту за столом и не услышал, что Дамблдор как раз таки меня и представлял. Затем весь зал взорвался аплодисментами. Я почувствовал, что покраснел до ушей — я был настолько смущен. Я не очень хорошо справляюсь со всей этой славой, и тот факт, что боссы ПЮ выбрали меня для рекламных постеров, не помогал.

Когда ужин наконец начался и фактор смущения уменьшился, я мог поискать в толпе знакомые лица. Их было не много.

Я узнал несколько гриффиндорцев, особенно тех со старших курсов. Среди них были Гарри, последний из моей славной квиддичной команды, Гермиона и пара Уизли. Интересно, что случится с Хогвартсом, когда не останется ни одного Уизли.

Шансы на то, что я узнаю кого-то из ревейнкловцев были не велики. Я едва ли знал кого-то из них, кроме тех, кто учился со мной на одном курсе.

Единственным слизеринцем, которого я узнал, оказался Малфой. И то это произошло только потому, что трудно забыть человека практически в одиночку причинившего Гарри и всей нашей команде столько неприятностей.

Я наблюдал, как он смеется над какой-то шуткой со своими друзьями. Не уверен, что помню, как он выглядел в 13 лет, но сейчас он определенно заслуживал внимание. Во-первых, он наконец-то прекратил зализывать волосы назад, и они мягко обрамляли его лицо, которое потеряло детскую округлость и стало просто потрясающим. Возможно пора прекратить подобные мысли о том, кто скоро будет под моей властью, но вся эта идея власти все еще нова и довольна нелепа. Как я могу указывать тому, кто едва ли младше меня больше чем на десять лет?

**oo0oo**

Пока все идет отлично, должен признаться, что первая неделя прошла куда лучше, чем я ожидал. Хотя бы потому, что никто не умер, и не произошло никаких серьезных происшествий. Кто бы что не говорил, но это определенно успех. Было даже забавно наблюдать за тем как первокурсники совершают свой первый в жизни полет (в основном за маглорожденными и теми,чьи родители не разрешали летать на метле потому, что это слишком опасно). Я не очень хорошо помню свой первый полет, так давно это было, но готов поспорить, что я выглядел точно также. С блеском в глазах и покрасневшим от волнения лицом.

Я вполне могу к этому привыкнуть, так как уроки полетов берут только первокурсники и второкурсники ( и то это скорее уроки по улучшению стиля полета потому, что для того, чтобы научиться летать не нужен целый год. А если нужен, то уж лучше забыть о полетах совсем), у меня оставалось много свободного времени. Признаться, мне было нечего делать до вечера четверга, когда у меня была назначена встреча с капитанами факультетских команд, посвященная расписанию тренировок и отборочных испытаний.

В вечер четверга я снова опаздывал. Но на этот раз я был не виноват! Лестница, ведущая от Главного холла в мой кабинет, поменяла направление, как только я начал подниматься, и мне пришлось ждать, пока она вернулась на место.

Когда я наконец-то распахнул дверь своего кабинета, я обнаружил, что все четыре капитана уже собрались. Я был очень обрадован, увидев Гарри, я всегда знал, что рано или поздно он станет капитаном.

Увидеть же Малфоя в роли капитана было неожиданным. Я не уверен почему, ведь это так по слизерински выбрать именно его, человека который знает, как нарушать квиддичные правила лучше чем кто-либо другой. За ним нужен глаз да глаз.

Капитаны уже что-то бурно обсуждали или скорее спорили о днях тренировок. Капитан Хаффлпаффа Уэйн Хопкинс что-то громко и агрессивно доказывал. Хаффлапаффцы определенно изменились с моих школьных лет. Капитан Рэвенкло Мэнди Брукхаст была непреклонна, но спокойна, почти опасна. Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на нее в о время игры. Я не присоединился к спору, но это было и не нужно. В конц-концов это их дело, и я здесь только для, чтобы обсуждение не вышло из под контроля.

Я заметил, что Малфой, высказав свои пожелания, не участвовал в споре. Он был занят тем, что посылал странные взгляды в мою сторону, когда был уверен, что я не смотрю. Это было достаточно неудобно, так как я чересчур наслаждался этими взглядами.

«Значит договорились,»- голос Хопкинса вернул меня к реальности.- «Гриффиндор тренируется по понедельникам, Слизерин — по вторникам, мы — по средам, а Рэвенкло -по четвергам.»

Я все это записал, стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляды Малфоя.

"Отлично, в эти дни на следующей недели состоятся испытания. Я повешу соответствующие объявления в каждой гостиной.» - заключил я. - «На этом наше собрание окончено. Увидимся на поле для квиддича.»

Боже, неужели можно быть еще более сентеминтальным? Чертов Малфой, его великолепные глаза и этот флиртующий взгляд!

**oo00oo**

**Драко**

Я это сделал! Я, черт возьми, это сделал! Первый шаг в операции «Заполучить Вуда» сделан. И самое забавное, что еще десять минут назад я понятия не имел, что такая операция существует.

Это случилось на собрании капитанов, на которое я пришел только, чтобы зарезервировать вторники для тренировок команды, что было не так уж и трудно. Я знал, что вторники никому не нужны. Пока остальные спорили, я посылал соблазнительные взгляды в сторону Вуда. Не все из них достигли цели потому, что он был слишком занят, притворяясь, что не замечает меня, но я знаю он заметил. Он уронил свои записи, и уши у него покраснели. Я не рассчитывал на такую хорошую реакцию, и теперь хотя бы знаю что я ему не противен.

И так, игра началась, фигуры расставлены. Каков же следующий ход?

**oo00oo**

**Оливер**

Черт, я хотел полетать в понедельник вечером перед испытаниями Гриффиндора, но Дамблдор подловил меня «поболтать» и я едва успел на сами испытания.

Сами испытания оказались лучше, чем я ожидал. Гарри знал, что он хочет от команды и какие люди нужны для достижения цели. Увидим, правильный ли он сделал выбор.

Во вторник я решил, что не упущу возможность полетать. Старая метла, квиддитчное поле, что еще надо? Я был не очень голоден, так что пропустил обед. После того как меня вышвырнули из команды, я перестал придерживаться диеты, в которой уже не было смысла... Я был в такой глубокой депрессии, что просто забывал поесть, и сейчас все еще страдал от этого. Но я уверен, что Дамблдор следит за тем, чтобы я не голодал.

Оседлав метлу, я сделал парочку кругов вокруг поля. Это было просто офигительно, возвратиься на мое первое поле для квиддитча, лететь против ветра, и смотреть как кольца блистят на закате. Минут через двадцать меня начало беспокоить плечо, пришлось остановиться. Приземлившись, я услышал ленивые аплодисменты, и обернувшись, я увидел, что за мной наблюдает Малфой.  
>"Впечатляющий полет,"- сказал он, и я почувствовал, что краснею. Вот придурок. Что со мной не так? Почему, когда он рядом, я не могу вести себя нормально?<br>"Как насчет небольшого матча, пока никого нет?"

Да. Все, чтобы быть к нему поближе. Я пожал плечами, он улыбнулся, я понал, что сжимаю метлу крепче, чем это необходимо.

Мы подошли к домику с метлами и достали мячи. Через пять минут мы уже были в воздухе с квофлом в руках. Сначала, я играл на позиции вратаря, и хотя Малфой оказался достаточно хорошим охотником, со мной ему было не сравниться. Мы поменялись позициями. Это оказалось поинтеренснее. Я просто отвратителен в роли охотника, а Малфой - в роли вратаря. Конечно, у него отличные инстинкты ловца, но вратаря... Мы играли где-то полчаса, пока не услышали голоса. Подошло время испытаний.

Как и Гарри Малфой точно знал, чего он хочет и какие люди ему нужны. Мне оставалось только наблюдать.

По окончании испытаний Малфой отдал мне список игроков. Мы начали собирать мячи. Когда нам наконец удалось закрепить ремнями последний бладжер и отнести ящик с мячами на место, все уже ушли, и я понял, что я впервые оказался наедине с Малфоем.

Он небрежно облокатился о стену сарая, наблюдая за тем, как я закрываю дверь. Я посмотрел на него как раз в тот момент, когда он проводил языком по губам, и я почувствовал, как напряглись мои мышцы. В два шага я был напротив него, захватив его губы в голодный поцелуй, на который он тут же ответил. Черт, слишком давно я не делал ничего подобного, и я скучал по этим ощущениям. Частичка мозга, которая еще функционировала, кричала:"Он студент". "Он не достаточно взрослый". Хотя и знал, что последнее утверждение неверно, это сработало. Я остановился, пока еще не вся кровь покинула мой мозг. Малфой смотрел на меня потемневшими от желания глазами, и я знал, что он позволит взять его здесь и сейчас. Но я не мог.  
>"Драко, мне...Я...Мне надо идти", промямлил я, за что внутрене себя и отругал, и покинул его так быстро, как только мог для того, чтобы принять холодный душ и подумать о подходящем для себя наказании.<p>

**oo00oo**

**Драко**

Он меня поцеловал! Оливер Вуд меня поцеловал! Он меня поцеловал! Поцеловал! И я его даже не просил! Ну, не так, чтобы совсем нет. Я так долго об этом мечтал, при таких разных обстоятельствах, но реальность оказалась намного лучше. Его губы были такими мягкими, а его язык...О небо. На вкус он был сладкий с примесью корицы (по какой-то причине), и та сила, которую он вложил в поцелуй была просто ошеломляющей. У меня дрожали колени, и я клянусь, что если бы меня не поддерживала стена, я бы растекся удлвлетворенной лужицей.  
>Только я начал понимать, что происходит, как он прервал поцелуй и уставился на меня.<br>"Драко, мне...(не говори, что тебе жаль или я тебя ударю!) я... мне надо идти", и он просто повернулся и убежал, оставив меня стоять, прислонившись к стене, с чувством, что я смогу взлететь от радости.

Он назвал меня Драко, и для меня это прозвучало как музыка - должно быть из-за шотландского акцента - и он меня поцеловал. Оливер Вуд меня поцеловал. Если бы я уже не был в него влюблен, после такого я бы точно влюбился.


End file.
